The general goal is to utilize multiple fundamental and clinical disciplines in a broad attack on the basic problems of epilepsy. The scientific disciplines in this program include Neuroanatomy, Neurophysiology, Behavioral Physiology, Neuropharmacology, and clinical disciplines of Neurology, Neurosurgery and Clinical Psychology. The subjects for such studies range from the rat to man. The program is so structured that it is hoped that flexibility can be maximized and the experimental design can exploit opportunities wherever they are present in preparations ranging from the lowest animal forms to man. In the course of such studies, it is obvious that fundamental problems in neuroscience must be solved before a variety of clinical applications are feasible. It is therefore particularly appropriate that this program be related to the CDMRC. Many of the fundamental solutions in neuroscience are going to be equally applicable to problems of human brain development and mental retardation. In addition, the scientific circle is so closed by the fact that 15% of patients with MR also have seizures, and previous work in this study has documented the role of the seizure process in compromising intellectual capabilities and behavior adaptation.